Gagara
Gagara is a minor antagonist from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a green Karuma Beast with a third eye located in his chest. He has pincerlike hands and uses them to swipe at foes. Gagara sometimes also spits his wormlike children from his mouth, who are then launced at his foes and try to eat them alive. Gagara first appears after Zenki and Chiaki defeat Goura for the first time. The wounded Goura summons Gagara in an attempt to distract Zenki and Chiaki long enough to make his escape. Therefore Gagara actually acts more as an decoy than an actual, full-fledged character. After being defeated by Zenki, Gagara appearantly turns into a Karuma Seed and is eaten. This is never shown ingame, but it can be assumed to be the reason why Gagara is only a one shot character that never appears again. Gagara is one of two antagonists exclusive to the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu, the other being the beastwoman Hiruda. Fighting Gagara Gagara is directly fought after Goura. This means that Zenki will have the same health as he had when he beat Goura. To make the fight against Gagara fair, the developers decided to give him only one bar of health. That means Gagara in the main game will only have a full red bar. It also means that Gagara can be taken out in a single attack. If Zenki uses his medium power attack (the normal "Aigirougi"/"Red Lotus Flame - Diamond Horn Strike") or high power attack (the double version of the aforementioned attack), Gagara will very likely be defeated instantly if it connects. Gagara also tends to react very slowly, giving Zenki a large window of time before Gagara makes is first move. He is also hardly aggresive. Gagara's basic attacks have him swiping his claws at Zenki, while his special moves cause him to throw up what are presumably his children. The latter causes Gagara to spit out smaller, wormlike creatures with similar faces to his which then fly at Zenki in an attempt to latch onto him and eat him alive. A higher power level will cause Gagara to take more swipes at Zenki or shoot more "worm children" at him. Those will obviously cause more damage if the attack connects. Just as any other special attack, Zenki can reflect the worms back at Gagara, if his timing is good enough, causing them to eat their "father" instead. Battle Advice Keep in mind that even if Gagara (or any other foe for that matter) attacks Zenki, Zenki can still block, avoid or reflect their attacks. If the player presses an action button while the opponent is making a move, they will perform their own move after the opponent's move. Just be careful as this only applies if Zenki blocks, avoids or reflects the attack. Taking a direct hit or avoiding into an opponent's attack will give the opponent an edge (shown by the green tear beside their power bar) and might allow them to land another free hit on Zenki. Luckily this doesn't just apply to Zenki, he can do the same to his opponents. Gallery (Den Ei Rei Bu) Gagara's introduciton Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki screams at Goura. Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura laughs at Zenki and sends out... Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|...Gagara, who leaps into the scene and runs straight at Zenki! Anime Sequence Battle Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|The Karuma Beast Gagara Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Gagara' attacking with his pincerlike claw Multiplayer gagara icon den ei rei bu.png|Gagara's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Zenki VS Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu.png|Gagara talking to Zenki Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki talking to Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|Zenki uses his Double Diamond Horn against Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki assists Zenki with her Khan fire spell, which causes Zenki's horns to charge up a flame blast. Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 5.png|Zenki strikes with the flame blast, which shoots at his foe... Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 6.png|...and completely dominates Gagara. After defeating Gagara Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai watch as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki have an arguement. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chibi Zenki talks to Chiaki. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|An angry Chiaki screams back at him, because she is worried that Zenki might die, if he uses Rudra again. More images will be added soon. Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Male